Don't kill the messenger
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: After the Fellowship left on they dangerous journey realizes Elrond that they need to inform Legoal's father about the changes with Erestor being the poor messenger. How will the king react to his only sons decission and to what will it lead?
1. Better you, then me

A/N: Due to the excitement of some friends because of the "Hobbit" coming out this year and because they know that I like a certain pairing which is hard to find, - I can count the ones I found on one hand, - so I got dragged into writing this story.

As for the disclaimer, I own nothing in this story except the plot, but the characters and places belong to Tolkien and anyone he gave some rights to use them.

P.S.: I finished my original novel for the contest so I will start translating it to English and post both of them up here or maybe only the translated version I'm not sure. All depends on if I win because the price is the publishing combined with the fact that I get money for every sold book.

* * *

><p>I. Better you, then me<p>

Anor was already standing high in the sky, blazing its golden light over the valley as if to symbolise the bravery and determination of those nine bound together in a Fellowship to carry the One Ring back to Mordor to destroy it. The unlikely companions representing all the hopes of Middle-Earth, even of those who didn't know about the approaching darkness.

"Never thought that one day that thing would return and we would rely on such an unlikely little group to get rid of that by which the Last Alliance failed." stated a golden haired elf grinning, but his smile faltered when it fell on his lord who was massaging his temples and looking troubled.

"Adar, are you alright?" asked Elladan worried as both he and his younger twin Elrohir took a step closer.

"I'm fine, only now that the Fellowship left have I realized something which had left my mind in that moment and now I'm lost about what to do." admitted Elrond as he looked over the ones whom had stayed around him, his twin sons so alike in every manner with only little exceptions in, his two friends and consolers Glorfindel and Erestor and the old hobbit Bilbo.

"And what would that be mellonen?" asked Glorfindel grinning, he thought he knew that his lord and friend may have realised that sending his secret lover away would give him some dull evenings.

"Someone needs to inform Thranduil that his son is part of a group seeking to destroy the One Ring." after finishing buried the dark haired Noldo lord his head in his hands, he could already imagine the scene which involved a lot of screaming, violence and pain. Everyone knew that he and the wood elf king had a strained relationship which was bound to them accusing the other, namely Thranduil blamed Elrond for the death of his father Oropher while he in return blamed him for the death of the past Noldor king Gil-Galad. It was already a shock that they even met Legolas who had such a shocking resemblance to his father only gentler this wouldn't end well for Imraldis.

The others were also buried in deep silence after they had finished flinching at some of the images floating around they minds, the rumours about said rulers temperament were legendary and neither forgot the nearly one mile long list they got when Legolas firs visited here. Half of the list contained things his son could do and what should be taken care of that it doesn't happen to him, Elrond broke _rule 423_ after like two weeks and now also _rule 677_, while the other part had threats as to what will happen if even one of the rules gets broken and he finds out.

"Erm…right…" said Glorfindel, he didn't like the other blonde to much mostly not if he was angry. Shaking his head he immediately turned to the twins, tone dropping to a whisper. "Do you think that it would be too late to ride after Aragorn and join they quest? Somehow, that they task sound more like a vacation then telling an overprotective father that his son went on a trip to Mordor." the duo nodded, they loved they ada, but they read those threats and Legolas had confirmed that his father would not hesitate going through with them.

"I could go." at this looked all elves at the greying hobbit sitting on one of the stone chairs. "As already said I could go, Thranduil knows me and you could say we parted in friendship back then. I would be in lesser danger." offered Bilbo, he knew that his friend come over as cold, harsh, strict, but seeing the land he needs to rule over and to protect he understood him. Beside that like most people had he also a soft side, you only needed to try looking for it or why would his people and son love him so much.

"Well, then is the problem solved." stated Glorfindel with Elrohir nodding beside him, but Elladan looked thoughtful as did Elrond.

"After my knowledge are you still not fully healed Master Bilbo." come the calm voice of Erestor as he looked over at Elrond for confirmation.

"It is true, you will not be able to make that journey." confirmed Elrond as he looked again over the group. "So what should we do then, someone needs to inform him, I don't wish to find out what would happen if Legolas doesn't return home and Thranduil sends someone to check up on him." no one answered him for a while.

"I agree, he needs to hear it from us then form another source, Imraldis and Mirkwood are starting to created a bond with each other, but at the moment is this still to fragile we cant risk its breaking." said Erestor with a sigh as he stepped forth "I will travel to Mirkwood." he said while ignoring the grateful look Elrond was giving him or the pitying ones from his idiot of a friends and unruly students.

"I will write a letter to Thranduil which will also explain the situation to him, it might help calming him." said Bilbo helpfully.

"Then it is decided, I will make everything ready for you." said the elven lord as he left to get everything set. Erestor watched after him silently when suddenly a heavy hand fell on his shoulder squeezing it.

"Better you then me mellonín." said Glorfindel as he departed.

Erestor didn't like the grave tone he had said it, as if this was the last time they would see each other, or the disturbing facts that the twins hugged him tightly and thanking him for being such a patient teacher. Hopefully will he be able to return home in one piece and not in different boxes, damn… he shouldn't have read the threat part of the list Elrond got, it didn't help his imagination in any way only making it worse.

_To be continued…_


	2. Don't kill the messenger

A/N: the second chapter and yes I'm doing again a parallel writing.

Warning: Thranduil doesn't care for etiquette if upset and some dark memories…

* * *

><p>II. Don't kill the messenger<p>

Silence covered the crown room of Thranduil's underground kingdom to which they got banned since the Necromancer's darkness had taken so much land from them. Upon the throne sad the king of this doomed kingdom, lines of worry marring his handsome face. King Thranduil had awoken with a strange feeling of dread and could not await the return of his beloved child. Normally he would have went personally to Elrond's Council, but reports that some of the female spiders were with eggs halted him from doing so, if those eggs would have had the chance to hatch would they be facing nearly six thousand more of those beasts whom took the life of so many of his people, the queen's included. Fists clenched at the painful memory of the bleeding body, the sight of bones and damaged inner organs, but he hadn't had the luxury to dwell too much on it, he had his people depending on it together with a young elfling who saw his mother's death struggle. A long sigh escaped his lips as tired blue eyes gazed at the empty seat at his side, since so many decades unvacated. With his beloved wife had gone most of the light in his heart and till now could no one bring back the warmth fully with they love.

"You really needn't to worry mellonen, Legolas is truly your son, he will be soon back under your overprotective gaze." stated Feanor the chief counsellor as he looked up at his king and friend.

"Thought the wait is driving my heart and mind crazy with worry." replied the king.

"So, you don't deny about being an overprotective father?" asked the blackhead in amusement, ignoring the glare sent his way.

"Do you need to point that always out?" Thranduil asked with a raised eyebrow at the grinning elf.

"At least when I do this you get out of your depressing moods." come the reply, but any further conversations were halted by the sound of a horn, someone had arrived at the gates. "See, you worried for a naught."

"I will only then dim this with an answer when I'm holding my ion-nín in my arms." said Thranduil standing up and hurrying to the door when a pale guard stepped inside, bowing deeply. "What is the meaning of this?" the king demanded worriedly, it never meant good if someone come and the entering guard looked worried.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but there is a messenger from Imraldis wishing to see you." he said hurriedly before leaving to lead the guest inside.

"A messenger." repeated Thranduil faintly and Feanor was immediately at his side.

"Pull yourself together mellonen, saes." he urged, it seemed to work because the king straightened his robes of deep emerald and took up an impassive mask which his all his emotions, just in time when the guard returned with the messenger.

* * *

><p>Erestor knew that he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel nervous on this journey over the Misty Mountains and that annoying feeling got only worse as they got closer to Mirkwood. Reaching the forest he immediately understood why Legolas seemed always so worried about his home. The trees were crying from the cruel hands of the darkness clutching at them, robbing they beauty. The horses were nervous and it was getting hard controlling them, but remembering the warnings kept the small party as quiet as possible, not wanting to make either the spiders of orcs notice them. His heart hammered wildly as his right hand glid to one of his daggers should they be needed, but to his and the accompanying soldiers relief were they pursuers archers of Mirkwood. Nodding to each other in greeting made the party they hurried way through the labyrinth like paths of the dark forest to a large gate where the leader of the archers knocked three times shortly after one another and after two minutes a second time the same number. Erestor wondered if this was some type of code to show who has come, soon the heavy gates started opening and the sound of a horn could be heard. Riding inside was he already greeted by the guards inside.<p>

"I'm Lord Elrond's chief counsellor, I'm bringing a message for King Thranduil." he sated before climbing from his black horse. One of the guards then hurried inside, probably to inform the king about him, a cold shudder run through Erestor's body at that thought.

After he returned went both of them inside the palace, he needed to admit that inside the wall looked the forest more calmer and held more light and the palest cut right into the mountain had its own beauty. Walking through the large halls pulled the black haired elf all his strength together to face the king, but when they entered the throne room… his breath was taken away. In front of him stood the person who could only wais length golden coloured light wavy hair, clear blue eyes like a fresh stream, pale skin, fine features, if Legolas will end up looking like this in a few centuries then he couldn't be angry about _rule 423_. The king was truly beautiful sight for the eyes of anyone, the long slewed emerald coloured tunic hugged his body perfectly, a similarly coloured cape was resting on his broad shoulders, clipped together by a golden clip in which's middle a ruby shimmered. Snapping out from his little stupor Erestor quickly bowed respectfully before pulling out the envelope from inside his black tunic and handing it over to the king, not even guessing that he wasn't the only one who got a bit carried away by someone's looks.

It was Feanor's elbow in his side which snapped Thranduil out of his short trance in which he fell after his guard returned followed by a black beauty. Long hair with the colour of the feather of ravens, pale skin which seemed to glow in contrast to not only his hair, but same coloured attire and dark brow coloured eyes. Since a long time did he feel his heart react to another person who wasn't Legolas or his passed away wife. He even needed to will himself to accept the letter on which he noticed the handwriting of his old hobbit friend Bilbo whom he met together with a large group of dwarfs some decades ago. A little smile sneaked to his lips at the thought of the other, but then the messenger spoke up, his voice filled with unintentional authority, something to which Feanor also tended when speaking, pleasantly sounding, were it not for what he was saying.

"King Thranduil, I'm Lord Erestor chief counsellor of Lord Elrond" ai, yes then he guessed right in case of his tone "My lord asked me to bring you a message regarding your son prince Legolas and his absence, the letter was written as a side explanation by Master Bilbo who is currently residing in Imraldis to heal from the dark power which tried to posses him."

"What do you mean? What has befallen my old friend and what has it to do with my son?" he was trying to keep his patience, but it was not easy, worry was clawing at his soul.

"My king, the One Ring, the Ring of Power has returned and thus to destroy it and to stop Saouron's armies of darkness was on the Council a Fellowship created build by four hobbits, two men one of them Lord Elrond's adopted son and Isildul's true heir Aragorn, Mithrandir, the dwarf Gimli whom you should know "this name made him worry seeing how the dwarf was a close friend to his son, closing his eyes he made himself ready for his fears to be confirmed, he needn't wait long " and your son requested to represent the elves, they left a week ago right before I made myself on the journey to inform you." finished Erestor noting how the king had his eyes closed tightly, body shaking.

"Uhm… so much about _rule 677_." he heard the other elf in the room mutter before he hurried over to Erestor and mentioned for him that they hurry to the doors, the soldier had already left, probably to inform everyone about the danger.

Getting out of the throne room watched Erestor the other elf closing it then covering his ears with his hands, he did the same just a few seconds before a loud blood curling scream come from behind the closed doors.

_**HE DID WHAAAATTT! LEGOLAS THRANDUILION AFTER THIS, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE! EITHER BY ME IF YOU SURVIVE OR YOUR NANA IN THE HALLS OF MANDOS IF NOT! **_

"Ugh…seems as if Legolas can't escape his punishment no matter how his trip ends." stated the black haired elf before turning to Erestor and holding his hand out which the other took. "We haven't had time to get introduced, I'm Feanor the currently sheeting king's chief counsellor, nice to meet you colleague."

"I'm also glad." he said with a little smile at the other, but then they heard the sound of crashing and breaking objects together with the kings continues screaming of insults.

**_ELROND, G__ARICH I DHÔL GOLL O ORCH! TEVENYEL __NAY MY LEGOLAS!_ **

"The last time he trashed the throne room was after queen Caladwen was killed on a mission. Miriel will not be all to pleased with this when she later gets him in the Healing Chambers." Feanor said while shaking his head before noticing they guest's confused look. "Miriel is the older sister of Legolas's mother, she is also our healer and spends most of her time tending to everyone." Erestor nodded, he had heard from the gruesome fate of his mother as her group got stuck while getting away form a band of orcs in a spider nest with freshly hatched spiders, the twins spent three hours with apologizing for making the other relive the horrific memory.

"This age is filled with many tragedies." Erestor said.

"That is true, come, I will show you to your rooms, the king will be busy for a long while, it is better to let him get it out of his system, he was since that tragedy really protective about Legolas, in the first months after Caladwen's passing you couldn't see neither without the other." Erestor nodded again as he followed the other after throwing one last glance at the closed doors.

Both Elrond and Thranduil reacted differently about the pain of loosing they wives, while Elrond had for a long time pushed his children away held the other his son close. It was painful and a bit unfair as Erestor realized, Elrond had a chance to meet Celebrian again after he finally sails to Valinor, the twins have started again to spend more time at home just like Arwen, not leaving they adar's side, but whom had Thranduil left? To be able to met his wife again he would need to wait till the end of Middle Earth and now was also his son gone. It pained his heart as did the darkness surrounding the ancient forest once known under the name of Greenwood.

He didn't know how much time he had spent thinking about the hardship of the Silvan king inside the room he had received, but he had come to a decision, namely that his return home to Riverdalle would need to be delayed somewhat. To be honest he didn't fully know why, but he wished to stay at least for a few more days, it would also help the horses to relax more for the long journey home, he would have piece from Glorfindel's occasional idiocy which seemed to strike each time the golden haired Balorgh slayer got bored, or if the twins decide to cheer someone up with pranking others. He shuddered at the memory of some of those pranks, there was a ground why the twins daernaneth had since a few hundred years an aspersion against apple cream cakes. Shaking his head made Erestor his way to the door and from there in the direction of the throne room hoping that the king had calmed down enough that they could talk about the longer stay. Reaching the double doors was he greeted by eerie silence, swallowing hard he grabbed the handles and pushed the doors open only to be greeted by the sight of a room which looked as if an army of orcs had barged in right after a whirlwind had hit it. Looking around he also spotted the cause for the destruction kneeling on the stone ground, his hands clenched into fists, tears still streaming from those clear blue eyes, it set a stabbing pain through his heart. Slowly the raven haired elf made his way to the blonde and kneeled down in front of him.

"Your majesty?" he asked carefully.

"I will be fine chief counsellor, I will make everything ready tomorrow for you and your party's return to Imraldis, I'm sure you are already eager to leave after finishing your task. I still have a land to rule and keep in place so that my unruly son has a home to return to." his voice lacked emotions, but in his eyes he could see the strength fighting to overcome the fear and sadness. It certainly sparked the admiration in his heart for the king.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you if it would be possible to stay for a little more time, Lord Elrond is perfectly capable to get things done without me pointing them out to him and if there is a mistake I'm sure his children will gladly point it out for him." Thranduil snorted at that as he stood up, holding his hand out for the other to take.

"I would hope so for him, as for your request we won't mind guests." Thranduil replied as Erestor accepted his hand with a little smile on his lips.

While being helped up fell his eyes on a white sheet of paper covered with fluid writing, the touching letter had probably something to do with the fact that the other had finally calmed down.

"_My dearest friend Thranduil!_

_It hurts both my heart and soul to confess these things to you, but I know that you have a right to know and keeping it from you would betray our friendship. Back those long decades ago when we met for the first time in a cave I have got my hands on a ring. I did not know it back then that it was the Ring of Power, the One Ring, only much later as it tried corrupting my soul and I shame myself to admit it, partly it succeeded. _

_I know that you pain because of your son whom has gone on this dangerous journey which I have partly fault at. Believe me my friend, I know your pain then it is my beloved nephew Frodo who is bearing the One Ring around his neck and on his way a Morgul blade had pierced him. I fear for his safety as you fear for that of Legolas and even thought as they guardians would we not hesitate to take the burden form they shoulders, but alas it is now the duty of the children to finish what we couldn't manage. _

_I wish with all my heart for they safe return and also for your forgiveness for the mistake of an old hobbit. _

_Hopefully still your friend_

_Bilbo Baggins"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the throne room unnoticed by the two inside stood two figures peeking inside carefully.<p>

"Well it seems as if my guess may be right and if he stays there could be something out of this now that Thranduil has calmed down." stated Feanor smirking at the pair who were still holding hands, but failed to notice it as they talked.

"It was high time, Legolas was already trying to get me to drug him up so that he can make him sign a contract that for the coming three months he will go every second day on a bind date." said the female elf standing beside Feanor, she was clad in a white tunic, her dark brown hair was pulled in a ponytail as matching coloured eyes looked inside the throne room.

"The sight of his expression would have been priceless." agreed Feanor grinning as he imagined all the glares and screaming his king and friend would give his son who would shoot back with the same power seeing that both father and son shared the same temper.

"We should leave them before they notice us." replied the healer as she made her way down the hall. "Don't fail this now Thranduil, seeing how my little sister can't do it personally so will I be the one kicking you in her place."

_To be continued…_


	3. Interlude: Panic

A/N: this will be and interlude chapter and as you will notice I work with time-skips so no need to mention if some things are moving to fast forward, I plan to get this story finished with two more chapters after this with the ending being AU.

* * *

><p>III. Interlude: Panic<p>

Lord Elrond was sitting in his office and trying to work himself through an ungodly amount of documents, really what were his other counsellors doing? Having a party without Erestor breathing down they necks to get working. Sighing he was about to set a new document on the pile of ready ones when his office door was flung open mercilessly, efficiently startling the dark haired elf and sending nearly half the papers flying to the ground leaving only the blinking lord and the document he still held with his hand in the air right above the spot where the top of the stack once was to be found. Biting his teeth together forced Elrond a smile on his lips and looked at the three intruders, noting how his sons stepped behind and oblivious Glorfindel.

"Do you see what happened?" demanded the golden warrior at which Elrond raised an eyebrow before answering.

"If you are referring to six hours of work laying scattered on the carpet because you three barged in here as if orcs would case you, then yes." he was really trying not to show that he wanted to cry at the sight of his destroyed work. This took him six hours and he wasn't even half ready.

"I'm not talking about your paperwork Elrond, but about the fact that it is already two weeks since Erestor went to Taur-na-Fuin and he hasn't returned till now, not even a message. What will you do about this problem?" demanded Glorfindel while glaring at his lord whom returned the glare.

"I will try to re-sort these documents and then finish my work. Erestor is a strong warrior, I'm sure he will be home soon enough. Legolas has informed us that they forests can be dangerous so maybe is he waiting till it is safe to pass through them." replied Elrond masking his own worry, he knew pretty well that an angry Thranduil was not a pretty sight, mostly not if you were on the receiving end of his anger.

"But…"

"No buts Glorfindel, it won't help if we panic we need to keep a clear head, there are also still no news about the Fellowship." this stopped any further arguments as all four elves stared with sombre faces on the ground.

"We will help you by the sorting ada." come it suddenly from Elladan as he joined his father on the knees, this not doing anything was only making everyone nervous mostly because of the second thing. They sister Arwen and her love for the man they had raised in secret under the name Estel, the hope of Men.

"Aye, it will go faster with some help." added Elrohir with a weak smile.

"Fine, fine anything is better then my unwanted guessing in how many pieces we will get our feared chief counsellor back." said Glorfindel in a defeated tone as he set also to work, that is till he picked one of the fallen papers because he spotted a word you usually don't put on a contract. Reading a bit he already felt his face growing hot from the things written there. "A…Ai, this is hopefully not a trading request…" suddenly was the paper snatched from him by a red faced Elrond who hid it inside his tunic.

"I can assure you Glorfindel that it is not a trading request." he snapped at which the twins exchanged a glance.

"Then hope for your own physical safety that a certain blond with a wine and jewellery fetish never finds out that you have broken two of his rules and mostly never reads _**that **_letter."

"Do I look like as if I would like to explain my arrival to Elros, together to Thranduil's wife and father?" Elrond asked as he already imagined his twin in a fit of hysterical laughter while Caladwen would glare and probably scold him as for Oropher…unfortunately was he the one from whom his son got his temper from. He shuddered at the image.

"Now that would be embarrassing to tell." agreed Glorfindel as he remembered a sweet creature with silky ebony hair, white skin and the loveliest eyes, mostly if they glared at him in annoyance.

"How long do you think we will be in here?" whispered Elrohir to his older twin.

"I would say for a pretty long while." answered Elladan as he looked at the two spaced out elves.

_To be continued…_


	4. Don't love the messenger

A/N: if everything goes well will this story be finished today and then I go over to the one-shot collection.

Warning: certain people having not exactly youth free dreams…

P.S.: Happy Year of the Dragon! – it makes me happy seeing that is my Chinese Zodiac sign and as a plus was also born in the year of the Dragon.

* * *

><p>IV. Don't love the messenger<p>

It was now a whole week ago since Erestor had arrived with the worrisome message regarding the prince's decision, no one spoke it out laud, but the older members of the court had a sense of strong déjà vu because of this about they passed away king Oropher. Hopefully will they prince after arriving in Mordor not pull the same stunt which cost his grandfather's life. It was enough that his temper and as it looked rash reactions to certain things lived on in his descendants. Even thought they didn't say it out loud they knew that the king shared his court's thoughts, at least that was what Feanor had told Erestor. The two chiefs counsellors had managed to become good friends and Erestor was glad to have someone to talk to who understood how frustrating they job could get on a daily basis, but he didn't know while the other also enjoyed his company was he also making notes on the other black haired elf to make sure if they should let things progress further or not.

But no matter how Erestor liked spending time with the other was he also feeling troubled, but he just couldn't tell the cause to the other. This was something he just couldn't say and his other talking partner in his stay here wasn't also an option because he was the cause for Erestor's distress. The awe about the kings looks on the first day settled itself much to his relief, but after it come also admiration for the blonde's strength. Yes he admired him how he ruled his people and tried to keep them safe with nothing more then his own strength and knowledge, because it was rare that they got help from others. The raven haired elf was determined to talk to Elrond about helping, really after all that they could get out of Legolas should he have realized that they couldn't hold out forever. He had watched Thranduil hold strategy councils, how he directed his soldiers, how he inspected they training, even giving demonstrations or taking part in the pursuit of spiders or orcs, like in the current moment. The rumours about him ruling with an iron fist were true, but they left out that he was also gentle and understanding, he always listened to the problems of his people and tried to give advice, he also found out that the elflings of Mirkwood all learned in the mountain palace. At his confusion at that had the king only laughed, a laugh which made his skin be cowered in goosebumps, and explained that it is not the king who makes a country strong, but the people living in it. What good is a king if his people don't trust or know him, thus so that the children are studying in the palace can they feel closer to they ruler and his family and so will trust and aid them if the time of need should arise. Erestor had nodded back then at this feeling his admiration growing, but also something other. It was a strange warm feeling which filled his whole being and make him think foolish things like wishing for those strong arms to wrap around him and not let go, to touch that golden hair to feel its texture, to have those blue eyes only look at him.

Really, he was thinking foolish things and if he would be back home he would have suspicions that the gwanűn had put something into his tea like once, but back then luckily wasn't it his drink. Thought they action ended with nearly half of the court hunting like love sick puppies after poor Glorfindel who spent the coming four days ducking from sight and running for his life or bodily safety, he could say virginity, but that would be a lye.

"Hmm… it is midday already so the scouring party should be soon back." Feanor stated suddenly as he looked up at the sky from the balcony they were standing on.

"That is true." replied Erestor feeling a strange happiness and longing inside of him at the thought of Thranduil returning with the scouring party, they were checking the rumour of an orc camp, nothing to dangerous, they went only for confirmation, but deep down there was this strange uneasy feeling which he couldn't identify.

Soon the horns went of signalling the arrival of the party, but something was not right, he knew it somehow and the fact that Feanor paled and hastily turned around confirmed it. While staying here he found out that there were different horn signals for different situations.

"Something went wrong on the mission." was the only explanation he got as they rushed in the direction of the healing rooms.

Inside they found the ten elf party sitting or laying on the white beds getting tended to by the healers who rushed back and forth with bandages, water, medicine, painkillers, needles and threads and so forth. Everyone was covered with different types of wounds from which most of them looked like bite marks. Looking around they eyes finally fell on the king as he got scolded by his sister-in-law while she was bandaging his arm. Stepping closer they could now clearly hear they argument.

"Really, Thranduil, can't you be a bit more careful? And dare tell me that this is only a flesh wound and I will drug you up so much that you will be spending the next month in reverie, mark my words." she snapped in frustration as she tried to restrain the annoyed blonde.

"We didn't count on the spiders appearing." replied Thranduil scowling as he tried to pull his arm away.

"No one expected them, but you managed to get everyone back safely." come the reply from the stern woman as a little smile appeared on her lips for a few short seconds before disappearing again. "Now hold still." she snapped.

"It is not that bad Miriel, so lay of and go help your staff." come the king's new attempt to escape.

"Like father, like son. I can't remember how often I had already threatened your son to tie him to a bed to get his wounds taken care of." Miriel sighed in despair, the two of them were impossible.

"Im maer Miriel." and the glaring match was on again.

"I think you should let that wound be taken care of." Erestor said suddenly earning the gaze of the arguing pair.

"See, even our guest agrees, so keep still." and with that had she pushed the bottle of sedative and bandages into a confused looking counsellor's arms as she passed him. "I have much work to do and not enough patience to continue arguing, so be a dear. I know from experience that we healers can be the worst patients so you probably had to deal at least once with an injured or sick Lord Elrond and tutoring the twin nightmares as they were called is a good training for patience, so would my brother-in-law not be to much of a challenge." was her explanation as she passed them, grabbing a grinning Feanor on her way. "And you will wipe that grin from your face and help me re-set a shoulder." she said as she pulled the counsellor gracelessly to the other end of the chamber.

Being left alone as even the curtains around the bed were pulled shut was Erestor really stunned that Thranduil was not able to hear his loudly breathing heart as he neared the half naked elf. It was hard to force his eyes away from the strong chest, broad shoulders, the muscles showing finely of the king's skill with the sword and bow. Suddenly the annoying longing returned, he wished to be able to let his hand roam freely over the strong chest, the lean belly, to push those tick golden tresses to the side and kiss the king's neck. Mentally kicking himself for thinking such things while the other was injured took Erestor the last steps to the bed and kneeled down in front of his charge, taking a clean cloth and tipping some of the bottles substance on it.

"It will burn somewhat." he knew that it was an useless thin to say to someone who probably knew that already, but he felt the need to speak the warning.

"Thank you, I will manage." come the soft reply which made his heart skip a beat and with that went Erestor to work not even noticing in his own struggle how much he affected his patient.

Thranduil needed to force his body to still or he couldn't guarantee that Miriel wouldn't storm in here in less then a second screaming at him to get a room because this was a place of healing and not a pleasure house. But truly, having the lovely ellon, to whom he found most of his fantasies leading to, kneeling in front of him like this cleaning the bite wound on his arm and the cut on his chest were really too much. He only wanted those long fingers to touch him, to grab the kneeling elf and pull him close. After being denied for all those long decades longed his body for closeness, but not for that of a fleeting fancy, he knew that he wanted something deeper, a soul mate to be again by his side. He was sure that he had found what he was looking for in the other, to be honest he had no real clue what drove him to pick from all elves the one bringing the second most dreaded message he could hear, but there was something. It didn't even matter if he would need to have again a fight with Elrond if in the end the other would stay by him in Mirkwood. A little shudder was running down his spine when while bandaging the wound on his chest Erestor's hand slipped slightly and his fingers brushed against his skin, leaving the feeling as if he would have been burned. Saddly was the dressing of his injuries over faster then he would have wished, he liked spending time alone with the dark haired elf, he was a really enjoyable and intelligent company. It kept his mind off of worrying about his wayward son or the urge to jump on his horse, ride to Riverdale and throttle Elrond the second he spots the Lore Master. Really, his beloved child, his only son, on a suicide mission, the nerve of that elf. No need to even think about those dark thoughts when his calming distraction was nearby.

"I think everything is ready, aren't the bandages to tight?" Thranduil forced back a beaming smile, it made him happy that the other was so concerned about him.

"They are fine, you did a great job, I thank you." he replied with a kind smile feeling satisfied when he spotted the fine dust of pink on his companion's cheeks.

"Your welcome." replied Erestor.

* * *

><p>It was later in the night that Erestor was sitting in his bed sipping from a goblet one of Mirkwood's milder wines, he had tried some of the one the others drank, but needed to find out the hard way that it was really strong for everyone not from Mirkwood. This would explain how the twins got that monstrous hangover because of which they found themselves bedbound for nearly three whole days and Legolas constantly apologizing to a baffled Elrond. It was probably around one in the morning when he could finally go into reverie and a few hours before he would swear to never drink any sort of wine again before going to bed. Ground for this was a dream which fell on him distressing him only even more.<p>

_The soft click of the door handle being pushed down had woken Erestor from his reverie. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes sat the dark haired elf up, his hand instinctively moving to his dagger, but relaxes when spotting the entering figure. _

"_King Thranduil?" he asked in confusion as his eyes fell on the bottle wine and the plate of grapes the other had with him._

"_Ai, did I wake you?" the king asked softly as he set the tray and bottle on the little nightstand beside the two glasses. _

"_Nay, I was always a light sleeper." he admitted, this protected him from a good number of pranks in the past. _

"_Then is it good, thought this costed me the lovely sight of seeing you sleeping." Thranduil said as he sat beside Erestor on the bed, one hand gently pulling a raven coloured hair strain behind his pointed ear. _

_Erestor could not understand what was happening. Why was the king here in the middle of the night? Both of them were in they sleeping wear fine seeing how late it was, this was at least normal, but… was he sitting closer then before? Dark eyes widened when he felt his face being caressed, then the fingers slowly slid down his chin, neck and rested on his collarbone. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but all plans for such actins flew from his mind as lips cowered his own in a hungry, heated kiss. It was when they tongues engaged in a fierce battle for dominance that Erestor lost the ability to notice his surroundings then the next thing he knew was he again on his back on the bed, both of them unclad and the sweet scent of ancient oaks and wind caressed meadows filling his nostrils as the scents owner was giving gentle bites to his throat. It got harder and harder to force in the moans which wished to desperately escape through his lips, but he wouldn't let them go to betray the scorching lust burning his body. _

"_Don't hold in what you feel my lovely raven." he heard Thranduil softly whisper into his ear before biting on the sensitive lobe. _

"_A….ai... aran nîn…" he moaned as he was rewarded by one of those strong sword callused hands wrapping tightly around his aching member. _

_The game of touching, stroking, kissing, licking and biting seemed to go on for hours, but in truth was probably only a few minutes, Erestor was not sure about it, he was to caught up in the immense pleasure he received from the one he longed for. Soon he also found out the purpose of the wine and grapes as the sweet fruits were picked from they steam and placed all over his heated body, the rich red liquid gathering his navel from where Thranduil sipped it with his tongue. When the fruits come to be devoured and they places cleaned by the king did Erestor not hold back anymore as he moaned the king's name like a prayer to the Valar, his hands gripping the white sheets around him. Then Thranduil leaned over him, his long golden hair falling softly around them like a curtain and then… _

Dark eyes suddenly flew open, they owner groaning in despair as hand covered them. As if the feelings wouldn't be bad enough now he also had dreams to accompany them. Ugh…he was not some young little elfling who experienced they first discovery to the horror and wonder they call hormones. By the Valar will his torments never end?

After his disastrous night come a relatively peaceful day, Thranduil needed to attend a few trades and thus was not to be bothered, with Feanor also doing his job and Miriel going out with some soldiers to gather herbs from the forest was Erestor left to spend his time freely in the vast library. He really found it beautiful, the large cave carved into stone with some of the book selves also being designed like that, large windows to give light, many old books mostly rare Sindar lore, these were not to be found back at home in Elrond's library. Erestor wondered how they were faring without him, he knew he should have informed them that he would stay longer, but he didn't want them to think that he was held as a hostage till prince Legolas returned. The thoughts of the prince saddened him a bit, he knew that after he returns would his father not glance at anyone else and it hurt, but what could he do. He was not the type of person most people would choose to have romantic interest in. Sighing he looked back down on the book he was currently reading, it was a book filled with many sindar songs and poems, they all held so much emotion in them which flooded your whole being when reading the lines. He would later need to seek out one of Thranduil's minstrels and ask them to sing one of them, the sindar had all beautiful singing voices after his knowledge and by the amount of books containing they songs and ballads there was no place left for doubt. He was so consumed in his reading that he had missed the approach of another being, that is till a hand on his shoulder made him jump in fright.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice that you were not aware of my presence." come Thranduil's voice from beside him, he was to close.

"No need to worry about that king Thranduil. How did the trading contracts turn out?" he asked trying to keep up the conversation.

"Ai, they went better then we would have first thought which is always a good thing. Were you all day long here in the library reading?" he asked suddenly while looking at the two large piles of books on either of Erestor's sided.

"Uhm… yes, back home I don't have all to much time to just sit down and read." _'If you would stay here by me you would have always time to do as you please'_ Thranduil thought, but continued to listen. "You have truly a magnificent collection of ancient lore here."

"Thank you, we are also proud about our library, it contains our past and culture to be passed over to the coming generations." Erestor nodded at this in understanding, books and old texts were precious and it seemed as if the king not only collected treasures in gold, jewellery and silver, but also in these precious holders of the past. "I see you have found one of the lyric books, had you already the chance to hear one of them performed?"

"No, I was contemplating to seek out one of the minstrels later on and ask them to sing one of them." Erestor admitted at which Thranduil only shook his head.

"There is no need for that seeing that I have now free for today, and while already here." he said clearing his throat, Erestor wanted to protest that he needn't do it, but is was already to late and his whole being was enfolded by the warm velvet of the king's deep voice as he sang the lyric he had been reading a few seconds ago.

"_Golden field are blooming under Anor's ligt,_

_Elebereth's stars are sparkling with Ithil's guide. _

_Oh, come with me to the sunkissed fields, _

_where we will dance till the deepest night. _

_Under the ancient trees, _

_under all those sparkling lights,_

_have you stolen my heart. _

_Come, my love, let's rejoice in the spring. _

_Feel the soft breeze, it holds a promise of tomorrow._

_Wherever your way may lead you, _

_no matter how much time passes, _

_our love is eternal, I will wait for you." _

"I hope I managed to satisfy your curiosity about our melodies?" Thranduil asked as Erestor finally found his voice again.

"It was truly beautiful" and not only the song, but the fact of you singing it ", but you needn't have done that your majesty."

"Nay, it was something I wished to do for you." he said smiling as Erestor blushed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Also if I have already found you, would you mind joining me tonight for a little picnic in one of the scheduled parts of the forest?" he asked it in a way that he really couldn't say no, but he had a strange feeling about it. "Excellent, then meet me at seven in front of the main doors." and with that was he already leaving to tell Miriel and Feanor that they can start preparing the plan with which they had come up with.

* * *

><p>After a short meeting up made both elves they way to the picnic spot. Erestor was still slightly stunned how this part of the forest, not tainted by Sauron's darkness seemed to respond to they king, it was as if the ancient trees would guide them into the right direction. Finally getting there was the dark haired elf really stunned, there on the soft grass not far away from the sparkling lake sat a light blue blanket with a large basked on it, all around the area were torches lit giving the whole place a dare he say romantic setting. Still stunned needed Thranduil to lead him to the blanket and make him sit. As one by one the prepared food come to light felt poor Erestor his cheeks flush as he spotted the grapes, remembering his dream just on which spots of his body those were placed for the king to eat.<p>

"Are you feeling alright?" he heard Thranduil ask in concern, he forced a smile to his lips.

"Yes, I'm fine, only feeling a bit warm, that is all." Erestor said while trying to force his blush away which only worsened by the blonde's next words.

"Before eating we could go swimming in the lake if you wish." and that was absolutely no option in Erestor's mind, it was already hard enough controlling his body as it was, no need for the both of them to get naked.

"N…nay, it is fine, I have already bathed." he said.

"Then it is fine, thought I feel slightly disappointed to not be able to see more from your beautiful body." at this turned Erestor sharply to the king, dark eyes wide.

"W… what…?" he asked in shock, surely he had misheard.

"My lovely raven, haven't you not noticed that I pine after you nearly since setting sight on you? Edro gûr lín melethen." he whispered while placing both arms on either of Erestor's sides, they noses nearly touching. "Melin chen." Erestor couldn't hold it in no more, he leaned closer, thy lips nearly touching, then all of a sudden he pulled away and jumped to his feet.

"Nay!" he yelled, he knew that he was probably going to destroy his own heart and risk fading with this, but there was no other way. "I…I'm terribly sorry I… I'm only a messenger, not someone worthy for you…" and with that he turned away, not stopping till he reached his room and lacked the door, then he lat himself fall exhausted and crying on the bed.

It was a hour later that the king returned looking completely lost and depressed. Miriel could only shake her head at his lethargic form when Feanor appeared looking confused.

"Erestor had run past me a while ago completely depressed and locked himself inside his quarters. I take our plan backfired then?" he asked the healer.

"What does this pile of depressed elf say to you?" she asked whole gesturing to they king who was half slumped over his throne.

"Ai, by the Valar! This means plan B is now in action." he said while the brunette raised an eyebrow at him before he turned over to the two explaining they next course of action, which could even be done by an orc.

_To be continued…_


	5. A surprising message

A/N: as already pointed out this was thought as a pretty short fic.

* * *

><p>V. A surprising message<p>

Erestor awoke the next morning feeling depressed, yesterday evening had he everything he had longed for presented in front of him, but he had denied himself the happiness. He would not be someone's lover in they time of need and then be cast away. Feeling new tears threatening to fall from his eyes he squeezed them shut, when suddenly a sharp knock come from his door. He hoped that it was not the king, but also wanted it then Feanor's voice hit his ears, he sounded panicked. Hurrying to the door he opened it hastily only to be met by the sight of the distraught elf.

"You are back mellonen?" he asked.

"Yes, already yesterday evening. Did something happen?" he asked worriedly as the other groaned.

"King Thranduil didn't return for the night, his bed is untouched and he had a meeting scheduled for this morning, which should actually be going since a hour. This is not like him, we are currently having the whole palace and the nearby forest checked." cold dread was running through Erestor's body, as if someone would have taken an icicle and stabbed it through his heart. Thranduil didn't return from the lake after he rejected him…THE LAKE!

"I will help looking." he said running past the counsellor, not noticing the satisfied grin on his lips.

* * *

><p>Erestor was running along the path they used yesterday, his thoughts in a mess. '<em>Thranduil, don't you dare having done something foolish you bastard! Do you really think that I would not fade right after you if you have taken your life?<em> ' He couldn't lose the other, he would not survive it. finally reaching the clearing he saw that everything looked as when he left it, but the king was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you? King Thranduil!" he yelled out, fear clawing at his soul. There was no reply to his distressed calls, only the silence answered. "King Thranduil! Saes aran nîn!" he called while sinking to the ground, tears fighting they way stubbornly down his cheeks.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him, pulling the shaking body against a firm chest, the scent of ancient oaks and wind caressed meadows wrapped around him like a soft blanket.

"You know that this was the first time you called me your king my little raven?" whispered a deep voice into his ear.

"You idiot, did you know how much you sacred me?" Erestor asked angrily, but felt relieved, the other was fine, he was here and holding him in his arms.

"I'm sorry nín ind, but this was the only way to make you understand that I will not give up on my chosen soul mate." at those word Erestor somehow managed to still stay in the blonde's embrace, but still be facing him.

"Your soul mate?" he asked shocked at which Thranduil chuckled.

"Aye, meleth-nín, I wish for you to be on my side here on Middle-Earth and in Valinor when the Age of Elves ends. I can't hold out to much longer, the darkness of this war had already made me burry my father and wife, I fear loosing my son to, but now I also fear to never see you again if I let you go." Thranduil said softly as he captured his love's lips in the kiss after which had longed for so long, not even noting nearly the whole palace spying on them from the trees.

* * *

><p>It was finally over, the Fellowship had succeeded, both the One Ring and Lord Sauron were no more and Aragorn took his rightfully birthright. The throne of Gondor, thus was the city finally under the control of its rightful protector King Ellessar, the King of Men, at his side his beautiful wife the Evenstar of Imraldis.<p>

It was a month later that everyone after resting properly and partying because of the peace come everyone together in Imraldis to spend time together. While all this went on had Elrond and the others nearly forgot about Erestor who was still missing, they didn't even notice the guards he had with him returning for the wedding between they Estel and Arwen. All was well till a messenger in the robes of Mirkwood appeared.

"Ernilen!" he said smiling brightly as the prince hugged him.

"Mäankor, how is adar and everyone at home?" Legolas asked.

"Everyone is fine, but you can be sure that you will be getting an ear full from the king, when he go t the message form your departure he had been making threats that either he or your nana will be the one grounding you for life if you live or die." the messenger replied grinning at Legolas's pale expression and groan before he remembered something. "Oh right I have a message for Lord Elrond." with that he handed over a white envelope.

Everyone watched as Elrond, Glorfindel and the twins paled, with the former taking the letter as if it would attack him any second. The four stared at it for a few seconds before the twins turned to Legolas in an accusing manner.

"Your told us that those rumours weren't true!" they yelled in union at the confused blonde.

"See Elrond, he can take care of himself, he will be fine." started Glorfindel while glaring at the Lord, his voice raising with every word "Do you now se what happened! He sent Erestor back in a letter!" he screamed the last part while gesturing wildly to the letter still in Elrond's hands.

"Huh?" asked Pipin not understanding what the elves were talking about.

"Someone needed to inform your father abut your mission, and the breaking of _rule 677_ and we sent Erestor." Elrond explained staring uneasily at the paper in his hands.

"And he murdered him for it and sent the remains back to us." said Elrohir while Legolas only rolled his eyes, really his adar had a temper, but he was not a monster.

Grabbing the letter from Elrond ripped Legolas the seal open, ignoring the flinches and pulled out the letter reading it through. After finishing stared the blonde wide eyed at the messenger who nodded grinning. Everyone watched in confusion as Legolas broke out laughing, showing the letter to Bilbo and the other hobbits and Gimli, and then to Aragorn and Arwen with Gandalf right behind them. Soon they were all laughing at the four confused elves.

"Just what is so immensely funny in kinslaying?" demanded Glorfindel as Aragorn finally took pity on the and held the letter in front of them to read.

"_Hereby with all due respect we invite you and your escorts, to the Bonding-ceremony of_

_King Thranduil Oropherion of Mirkwood_

_Lord Erestor of Imraldis_

_We are hoping for your attendance, signed the soon to be bonded pair._

Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir stared only gapping at the letter trying to figure out if they had read the letter correctly while the others were still laughing at them for believing that King Thranduil would send his soon to be husband back to Imraldis anytime soon.

_Owari _


End file.
